The Truth about Blue
by Another Blonde Bombshell
Summary: Four dead bodies and no link between them but when Ianto shines some shocking light on the case Ianto, Jack and Gwen find themselves in a life or death situation but can they save Ianto?
1. Chapter 1

**THE BEGINNING OF A NEW STORY I'M WRITING THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS SO ENJOY, BE NICE AND REVIEW THANKS.**

**TITLE: THE TRUTH ABOUT BLUE  
RATING: T - JUST TO BE SAFE  
CHARACTERS: JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, GWEN COOPER AND OC**

**

* * *

**

Four dead bodies and no links between any of them Jack Harkness stared at the computer screen in the hub like it would tell him something about the victims but it didn't all their files were sealed with no way of getting into them without Tosh. Jack groaned and leaned his forehead against his arms. Not only were there bodies piling up with no leads to the killer but also Ianto had not been away on holiday for two weeks and even though he was back tomorrow Jack couldn't help but feel an ach in his heart he was severely missing his lover and his lovers coffee making skills. Jack pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and hit speed dial listening to it ring until a muffled, tired welsh voice picked up,

"Jack I'm back tomorrow,"

The American smiled to himself, "I know but what can I say I miss you,"

"I'm sure you can wait till tomorrow to see me,"

"I really don't think I can,"

Ianto's laugh crackled down the line, "Well then get your arse in gear and come and see me before we run out of night."

Gwen skipped into the hub the next morning smiling as she saw the coffee machine was powered up and pumping out steaming hot delicious coffee. She frowned, Where was Ianto? He was usually by the coffee machine first thing but her question was soon answered by the giggles coming out of Jack's office and Gwen wasn't about to disturb them she still had the image of them from when she'd walked in on them in the Hot House. Just as Gwen sat down to enjoy her coffee the hubs computers started going manic,

"Shit, Jack! There's been another body found,"

Jack came tumbling out of his office zipping up his trousers at the same time followed by Ianto who straightened his tie and joined Jack who was standing behind Gwen staring at the computer,

Gwen cleared her throat, "Same as the others bullet to the back of the head-"

"Why is this a Torchwood case?" Ianto interceded,

"Because," Jack chimed in, "Of this," he hit a key on the computer to bring up the persons information but the screen flashed red then showed, "TW1" before asking for a clearance code, "It denies me access I have access to everything. We know it has something to do with Torchwood One but that's pretty much all we got,"

"Gwen, can you bring up the names of all the victims?"

"Sure Ianto what are you looking for?"

"I'm not sure yet," he murmured, "There," Ianto jabbed a finger at one of the name's on the screen, "Jessika Dentan, I know her she worked in research and him," Ianto jabbed another finger, "Leon Brochs I don't even know what he did he was friends with Lisa,"

Understanding dawned on Gwen, "They all worked at Torchwood One. Wait dose that mean you have access?"

Ianto shrugged his shoulders, "There's no reason why I shouldn't have,"

Ianto brought up the screen again and typed in his security code and password for Torchwood One the screen quickly brought up the details of all the surviving Torchwood One agents that had been killed recently it also brought up the list of now surviving Torchwood One agents,

"Woah that's not good," Jack commented,

"Tell me about it I'm one of two targets,"

"Yeah well we're not going to let them get you Ianto. Do you know this other person Meg Peterson,"

"Oh I can pull up the files on her," Gwen smiled bringing up a detailed file on the girl including helpfully a picture. The girl looked like she was posing for a passport photo, her blond hair completely pulled back from her face. Ianto smiled,

"So that's what her real name was,"

"You know her?" Gwen asked, her accent becoming more obvious when she was confused,

"Yeah but I knew her as Blue and I probably have a better picture of her," he reached into his pocket pulling out a memory stick and pushing it into the computer. Ianto went through several files before finding one marked "Old Pictures" and brought it up at least fifty pictures must have come up but Ianto quickly scrolled down looking for,

"That's her," he smiled bringing up a picture of a happy looking twenty something with shoulder length bright blue hair with dark blue strips running through it. You could also see a black t - shirt that said "I love nerds" and a half moon necklace glinting from the sun shining in the windows,

"Wow she's hot,"

Ianto rolled his eyes, trust Jack to comment on how drop dead gorgeous Blue was,

"Yes she's very hot she's also about to get killed,"

"Right we should find her,"

Ianto huffed, "I already know where she is,"

"You do? Meaning your in contact with her?"

"I was in contact with her but she's hung out in the same place for the last five years I highly doubt she's changed in the last year I haven't seen her,"

"Okay so where dose she hang out?"

Ianto looked unsure for a moment, "She going to leg it as soon as she sees you Jack she'll know your Torchwood,"

"So what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know she'll run when she sees me as well not exactly the trusting type Blue,"

"Okay we attack this the normal way we go after Blue at this club and protect her,"

"What if she runs?" Gwen chimed in,

"Then we'll have to chase her down and knock some sense into her."

* * *

It was only 11 o clock but the club was already alive and packed to the rafters, she would have laughed at anyone who said Cardiff didn't have underground clubs. Weightless was one of the most secret and popular is that was even possible. Blue pushed past a couple more people to get to the bar, she wasn't sure if Blue was still an appropriate for her as she had long ago dyed her hair black although the underneath was still blue so maybe she was still that person,

She smiled at the hansom barman, "Gin on the rocks thanks,"

He looked her up and down, "Yeah right ID,"

He had that smug look that most barmen get when they think she isn't of legal age he was expecting her to run away crying or change her order to something non alcoholic but she just gave him her own smug smile and pulled out her ID and placed in right in front of his nose,

"Gin on the rocks. Thanks." she repeated in a hard voice. The barman flashed red for a second then busied himself with making her drink. She paid for her drink and was soon making her way through the mass of gyrating people to the outskirts of the dance floor, leaning against the wall of the club she scanned the dance floor for a guy she had hooked up with a couple times his name was James or John or Jonah some thing beginning with a J she was sure of it. She was still scanning and sipping her drink ten minutes later when she saw some one else moving through the crowd he was tall, (well taller then her anyways), his brown hair was neatly spiked up, his beautiful blue eyes scanning the crowd. He was wearing a tight black t shirt and jeans that were clinging oh so sexily to his legs. She smiled, Ianto Jones, he's filled out a bit since last time she saw him she was about to push off from the wall when she saw the man behind him, Jack Harkness. Captain Jack Harkness long time leader of Torchwood Three. With out thinking of anything else Blue legged it towards the back exit. She looked back just long enough to see Ianto take off after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY IT'S NOT A VERY LONG CHAPTER BUT I REALLY LIKED IT. ENJOY, BE NICE AND REVIEW THANKS.**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SOME STRONG LANGUAGE.**Ianto had spotted Blue at the last moment as he had predicted Blue had spotted Jack and ran for all it was worth. He ran full tilt after her hoping she wouldn't get to far but from memory she was pretty fast. Ianto burst through the back door just moments after Blue had but she wasn't running anymore she was laying on the floor convulsing something metal sticking out of her neck he quickly scanned the surrounding buildings but it was dark and didn't even see it coming when another dart hit him in the neck and everything went black.

* * *

Jack and Gwen crashed out of the club but Ianto and Blue were gone. There was no sign of a struggle Jack started walking down the ally the club led into looking for signs of where Ianto and Blue could have disappeared to. Had he just ran off without him? Jack felt his heart sink a little at that thought Jack had ran off once leaving Ianto behind was this payback? No he answered his own question spotting something small are rectangular on the floor Ianto's wallet. He wouldn't have just left it behind. Whoever took Ianto and Blue had to be the same person who had been killing the ex Torchwood One agents meaning Ianto and Blues days were numbered.

Blues head was throbbing like she had a really bad hangover but she didn't have a hangover someone had drugged her right after bloody Torchwood had showed up this had to have been there doing. She herd Ianto groan next to her she pried her eyes open and looked around at where she was she was chained to a post as was Ianto the floor was hard and cold beneath her and the room was dark and filthy. She knew Torchwood would come for her before anything else nasty had a chance to catch up with her. It had to be Harkness he turns up and on the same night her and Ianto are kidnapped although she knew he was head of Torchwood three did he now double as an in house cleaner getting rid of everyone who had known about Torchwood ones dirty little secrets. She had herd stories that he couldn't die but when she got her hands on him he would wish he could. It wasn't long until Ianto was conscience as well, his eyes darting around the place as he tried to figure out where he was,

"What's going on?" he moaned at her,

She huffed, "In house cleaners,"

"Shit, why didn't I think of that,"

Blue frowned at him she'd never herd him swear before it was usually her cursing like a sailor, "What do you mean you didn't think of that?"

He looked sheepish for a moment,

"Ianto! What aren't you telling me?"

"I was going to tell you eventually,"

"Tell me what!"

"I work for Torchwood,"

"You what! Flipping traitor how could you do this after everything that happened Torchwood One! Why would you go and do that! Do you have a freaking death wish! They want us dead!"

"You done?"

"Hardly,"

"Well I'm going to talk anyways Torchwood Three is different okay," she snorted but he continued anyways, "They don't follow the rules Torchwood One set out they're good people they save lives everyday tracking down dangerous aliens that come through the rift,"

"Oh don't give me the flaming sales pitch I don't want to hear it,"

"Blue, are you paying the slightest bit off attention to anything I'm saying?"

"I got it you think there the good guys well I think different,"

"They helped me so much after what happened and Canary Warf I was a different person. Broken. I don't know if I would have survived if I hadn't started working there,"

"Alright, alright I get it you love them but I still don't trust them,"

"You don't have to you just have to trust me,"

"Okay I trust you mostly,"

"Thank you," he smirked, "Meg,"

She flashed angry before it broke into giggles, "How did you find out?"

"Torchwood files it wasn't as well hidden as you thought it was,"

"Oh well, but you ever call me it again I will kick you arse,"

"I will never call you it again promise,"

She lolled her head back, "Okay Torchwood boy so what's your big freaking idea to get us out of here,"

"No idea,"

"Great."

Jack paced up and down the walkway in the hub for what must have been the fiftieth time,

"Your going to ware out the floor you keep doing that,"

"Found anything Gwen?"

"No we have no way of finding Ianto and Blue,"

"Well I'm not about to give in that easily,"

"Yeah I thought you said that so I found this," she held up a file,

"And what is that?"

"Another Torchwood One agent that's still thankfully alive they weren't even at Canary Warf the day of the battle he was on an undercover job so undercover that the head honcho made them disappear and no one ever went looking for him,"

"So why did you?"

"Iantos photos I was matching names to faces when I found someone who was in the pictures that wasn't on the list of the dead from the battle and hadn't been recently killed,"

"Okay so what's his name?"

"Jason Kenny,"

"Well lets go talk to him."

* * *

**HOPEFULLY MORE TO COME BUT COLLAGE HAS MADE ME REALLY BUSY**


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY SO I'M NOT SURE HOW MANY CHAPTERS THERES GOING TO BE AFTER THIS ONE, HAVING A HARD TIME FINDING TIME TO WRITE BECAUSE COLLAGE IS BLOODY HECTIC AT THE MO. SORRY BACK TO THE STORY NOW. ENJOY, BE KIND AND REVIEW. THANKS I.C**

* * *

Jason Kenny lived in a funky top floor flat in Cardiff Bay obviously he had made good use of his Torchwood One compensation.  
Jack and Gwen approached the building well aware that he could run as Blue did. Jack pressed the button which called up to the flat a few moments later there was an answer,

"Hello?" a questioning voice came down the line,

"Hello Mr. Kenny?" Gwen asked,

"Yes may I ask who is calling?"

"My names Gwen Cooper. Could we come in and talk face to face?"

"Okay."

A moment later there was a click of the door opening and they cautiously went through.

Jason stood in his flat for a moment before walking into his bedroom and retrieving his glock from under his pillow. He was clicking the magazine into place when there was a knock at the door. He had already seen Jack Harkness on the CCTV usually he would have legged it but he couldn't reach Blue and was starting to worry about her.

He opened the door wide enough for the two Torchwood agents to walk through.

"What can I help you with Miss. Cooper?" he asked politely,

She smiled at him, "It's Mrs. actually. We're her to talk to you about the recent deaths of Jessika Dentan and Leon Brochs and the disappearances of Meg "Blue" Peterson and Ianto Jones,"

"So ask,"

"Did you know them?"

"Of cause I did but you already know that like you already know I worked undercover for Torchwood One and that I know your Torchwood as well,"

"Do you know who killed the others?"

"My guess would be in house cleaners normally I would suggest they were you lot but since you don't seem to have the slightest clue what's going on I have no idea who it is exactly,"

"Why would the in house cleaner strike now?"

"Torchwood One did a lot of filthy business maybe all the survivors knew about it and someone high in the ranks doesn't want their dirty little secret becoming common knowledge,"

"Is there anyway of finding them?" Jack asked, speaking for the first time,

"Track the vehicle they were taken away in,"

"No CCTV around,"

"Convenient, have you tried mobile phone tracking,"

"No,"

"Then I suggest you do,"

"We will but your coming with us."

Blue tugged on her chains for the umpteenth time attempting to free herself,

"Would you cut it out," Ianto snapped at her, "Your wrists are bleeding,"

"No duh but we need to get the hell out of here if they are in house cleaners then we're dead men walking. Sitting,"

He snorted, "You choose now to try and be funny,"

"Aww what do you mean try I'm hilarious,"

"Yeah sure you are Blue,"

She was about to make a snide remark when the door to the room they were sitting in opened a lanky looking man with a shaved head walked in,

"I guess your wondering why you here,"

Blue stared at him for a moment then smirked, "You mean this isn't the party well damn I guess we'll just be going then mind untying us?"

"Comedy. Nice. You are here because of the knowledge you hold. This knowledge must never be made public therefore under act seventy nine under the Torchwood One ruling set out by Queen Victoria you must be silenced, "

"Hold on one sec before you go and get trigger happy with me and welshie. What bloody knowledge? And why now? Unless -"

"Someone threatened you," Ianto finished for her, "One of the survivors yes? And after you silenced them you figured you nip the problem in the bud and kill us all right,"

"Correct,"

"I'm still not getting what bloody knowledge we have?"

"Project Gemini,"

"Wait let me recall a sec. The one with the clones?"

"Yeah I remember that they created a machine that literally grew people from a couple of cells from a human being,"

"Oooo and it used alien tech but it wasn't completely compatible right? It imploded killing a shed load of people, scientists, people walking down the street next to the building there was a huge cover up,"

"They also killed the clones and people that joined in in the experiment,"

"Getting rid of all the evidence completely forgotten until now,"

"This is correct."

"Ianto who was the first to die?"

"Jessika,"

"So I guess Jess got cocky threatened you guys. How much did she want?"

"Three mill to keep her gob shut,"

"Wow Jess think big,"

"This is why you must die,"

"Awww well that's no fair we're not going to tell anyone right Ianto,"

"Right our mouths are shut."

The man stared at them for a long moment before pulling a gun from the back of his trousers and walking slowly over to Ianto pressing the gun into the back of his head. Blue could see tears running down the Welshman's face his eyes wide with shock staring at Blue she screamed before cowardly closing her eyes not wanting to see the fate that would befall her oldest friend. There were several noises at once then the unmistakable sound of a gunshot ricocheted through the cold room.


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO PUT OUT BUT I HAD SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK WHERE THIS STORY IS CONSERNED. SO AS USUAL ENJOY, BE KIND AND REVIEW :)**

The gunshot rang out but something was wrong someone was whimpering on the ground. Taking a shuddering breath she peeled open her eyes. Ianto was alright, he was physically shaking tears running down his face, but he was physically unharmed. Blue looked over to the door to see Jack Harkness standing there arm raised, gun still smoking. Gwen and Jason, (She finally remembered his name), piled in after him. Jack put his gun back into its holster practically running over to Ianto checking him over carefully,

"You okay?"

Ianto smiled at the concern etched into his lovers voice, "I'm fine lets just get the hell out of here,"

"Glad to. Gwen check the guy see if he's got keys to these chains,"

She nodded and Jack turned back to Ianto kissing him softly on the lips whispering to him,

"You really scared me for a moment there,"

The younger man turned red but smiled anyways, "I'll try not to do it again, sir,"

Gwen handed Jack the keys she had retrieved from the bleeding man on the floor. Jack swiftly unlocked Iantos chains before tossing them effortlessly to Jason who was now walking over to her. He unchanged her before pulling her up into standing position,

He smiled at her, "Why didn't you tell me you were ex-Torchwood?"

"Uhh nitch you weren't exactly rushing to tell me you were ex-Torchwood,"

"I know and I'm sorry Blue,"

"Wait a second," Gwen chimed in clearly not recognizing that this was private, "You two know each other?"

Blue snorted, "Yeah we're screwing,"

"Well actually I think it's a little more then that,"

"It is," she whispered to him,

"Yeah it is," he turned to face her, "God Blue I love you so much and when those two idiots turned up saying your missing I thought I was going to have a bleeding heart attack,"

She smiled at him, "I love you too Jase and I'm sorry I pushed you away it's just working for Torchwood I discovered the pain of losing someone you've gotten attached to and I never wanted to feel that again,"

"Don't worry babe your never going to because I'm not going anywhere that's a promise,"

"Okay I'm done being soppy now,"

"Right. We need to get the hell out of here."

Three weeks later

Jack and Ianto where lying in bed together after a round of morning sex, sheets tangled around them, sweat drying on their skin. They were still breathing hard when Ianto herd the post come through the door,

"I should get that," Ianto mumbled,

"No," Jack laughed pulling Ianto closer to him kissing him on the forehead Ianto rolled his eyes and reluctantly pulled himself out of Jacks warm embrace and padded out of his bedroom grabbing some jogging bottoms and pulling them on. He walked over to the front door picking up the mail. He laughed running back into his bedroom and throwing himself down on the bed next to Jack who embraced him,

"You got to see this," he smirked handing the piece of card he had in his hand to Jack, who immediately smiled when he saw it,

"We would love for you to attend the upcoming nuptials of Meg Peterson and Jason Kenny on the 31st August 2011," Jack put on a posh voice while reading out the invitation,

"I can't believe there getting married there so right for each other but Blue never was the settling down type,"

"Yeah, I just can't believe they invited me as well. I don't think Jason is my biggest fan,"

Ianto snorted taking the invitation from Jack, "Well I guess they figured we come as a package deal,"

"Yeah,"

"Could you sound less enthused if you tried?"

"Sorry. It's just do you remember the last wedding we went to?"

"Yeah well lets not being a man eating shape shifter with us this time,"

Jack barked a laugh kissing Ianto he took the invitation from Iantos hand and put it on the bedside table, "Fancy another round lover."

Ianto kissed Jack back hard, "When aren't I?"


End file.
